Separate Dimensions
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: A girl from our world enters the RW's world. No Flames! I do not own the Ronin Warriors! This is NOT self-insertion!


Ronin Warriors

Separate Dimensions

Short/One Shot Story

Chapter 1:

This actually starts when I'm riding my mountain bike on my road, by my house, here in New River, Az.

Suddenly, a strange flash of blue light came out of nowhere.

When it dissipated away, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed out of place.

So, even though I was shocked and confused, I decided to keep riding my bike.

I didn't see anyone coming up the hill, so I continued on. But as soon as I was coming into the middle of the dirt road, a black 4-door truck, which tried to avoid hitting me straight on, slammed into me anyway.

_**-**__**Kento's Point Of View**__**-**_

There were three people in the truck, my two best friends Cye and Rowen, and me Kento.

We were talking about whatever, and YES! I was keeping my eyes on the road and there was no one around. At least that's what I thought until Cye yelled out.

"Kento! Watch out!"

How did I not see her! She was on my side, and yet it was like she just appeared out of nowhere!

I tried to avoid hitting her, braking and swerving out of the way, but it was too late! She hit the front, not exactly the middle, but right in front of me-the drivers side.

Because I tried avoiding her, she only hit, also, the edge of the windshield.

My other two best friends, Ryo and Sage, were in a car behind us.

_**-**__**Sage's Point O f View**__**-**_

"What the hell!" I stepped on the brake avoiding getting into a side run-in with my friends truck.

"Was there a dog in the middle of the road or what?" Ryo had asked confused, not seeing anything come into the path while we were driving.

Seeing the three hurriedly get out of the truck in a terrified manner, somewhat what told us that something was definitely wrong.

We got out of the car to join our friends to see what it was or what had happened.

_**-**__**Back To Kento's POV**__**-**_

"Oh no, no!" I rushed out of the drivers seat, the two following right behind.

I didn't see Ryo or Sage, but I was sure they came running over to see what the commotion was all about.

The girl was unconscious and bleeding. At first I thought she was dead, I was afraid to check her pulse in the reality that I might have killed her, so Rowen checked it for me.

"She's still alive," he had said, answering my hope and prayer.

"Thank god." I already had tears running down my face. But this girl wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Should we call the ambulance," Cye asked?

Sage walked up and kneeled before the girl.

He moved the bloodstained hair out of her face to get a better look at her wound on the side of her forehead. "It's not too bad," he then said.

Sage, then, checked the rest of her to see if she had any broken bones, she did.

He said she had a broken arm and a broken ankle, but they weren't too serious, he could just heal her. But he said that we should head to the house to where it's safer in case other people started coming around.

I wasn't in the mood in getting back in the drivers seat, though, so Rowen took the keys.

Sage picked the girl up, and she was placed in the back seat of my truck. Cye was already in the truck to help get her in.

"Hey, Cye?"

"Yeah Kento?"

"Mind if I switch you places?"

"Of course not," he answered sympathetically. So he was now sitting at the girl's feet while I sat at the girl's head.

_**-**__**Back To Sage's POV**__**-**_

As Ryo and I approached the other side of Kento's truck, we instantly saw what was wrong.

I looked over at Kento, seeing the fear and sadness on his face.

He was afraid of approaching her, all he could do was look at the girl's body just laying there, shock also showing in his features.

I knew what it was like to get hit by a car, and the feeling a person had after they had hit you. So I knew Kento's pain, his heart sinking low into the pit of his stomach.

Since I was the healer of the group, it was my turn to check how the girl was. When I found she wasn't seriously hurt, I silently smiled at Kento, letting him know that she was going to be alright.

I didn't want to heal her in the middle of the road, though, not wanting anyone else if they came around to get involved.

When Cye and I put her in Kento's truck, I was about to offer he ride back to the house in my car, but he beat me to it, asking Cye to switch places with him.

_**-**__**Cye's Point Of View**__**-**_

I sat in the back with Kento, holding the girls feet.

As we were now heading to our house, I saw more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kento," I started, "none of us saw her coming. It wasn't your fault."

"Cye's right," Rowen had said agreeing, taking a glance in the rearview mirror. "You shouldn't take it out on yourself, on something you couldn't control."

"I know, I just can't help it." He wiped his tears away.

I reached over and laid a reassuring hand on my friend's shoulder. "She'll be alright, she'll make it."

I, at least, saw a small smile reach his lips, but you could still tell he felt the guilt.


End file.
